


Piwow

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, claudia and talia are friends, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked</p><p> </p><p> I won't spoil you, but there are just several mentions of Stiles not being able to sleep without his pillow in the episode. And I was thinking what if kiddie!sterek had a sleepover and little derek is jealous of the pillow because Stiles keeps hugging it because it's his pillow and derek wants to be the one getting hugs? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piwow

"Be a good boy, Stiles!" Claudia calls as she walks back to the car, watching her baby son clutching his pillow and waving enthusiastically at her.

Talia is standing behind him, gesturing at her to rest assured, that her son is in good hands and mouthing to enjoy her quiet night with her husband, wink wink.

Derek is standing in the doorway, already in this gangly phase when the body doesn’t know in which direction to go, but his face still has a layer of baby fat as he smiles at her and waves her goodbye too.

Claudia drives away with a fond smile on her face - God she loves the Hales.

—-

The pillow is on the inflatable mattress Laura had accepted to lent for Stiles, and Derek is eyeing it suspiciously.

"Why do you need a pillow from home anyway?" he asks and Stiles looks up from the truly fascinating fish bowl on Derek’s desk. "We have plenty of those."

"It’s my pillow," Stiles replies simply, even if his missing teeth makes it sound like "piwow".

"And you can’t sleep without it?" Derek insists, trying to make fun of Stiles but failing miserably.

Stiles’ mouth stretches into a thin, sutbborn line as he shakes his head firmly.

"Okay, okay, dropping it," Derek finally says and they go back to play with Asena and Sirius, his two goldfishes.

—-

As they settle to watch “Balto” before going to sleep, Stiles fidgets until he gets up to clutch the pillow to himself and watches the movie peacefully.

Derek looks at the fluffy thing in Stiles’ arms and he feels a wave of something he can’t name go through him, making his ears go hotter.

For a moment, he feels like he wants to be the one Stiles clutches to himself while they watch the movie.

Oh, he knows that if he could fully transform like Mama, Stiles would definitely hug his wolfish form. And then Derek could wrap himself around the little boy who makes him feel like he’s home, his tail tickling him and providing a fluffy shelter to sleep on.

"Can i hug it too?" he finally asks, and Stiles looks at him over the edge of his pillow, his big brown eyes looking even bigger in the room’s semi-darkness.

"You don’t have a piwow?" he asks, and then Derek understands that the "piwow" is Stiles’ equivalent of a blankie. And he does have one, except his blankie is a bunny plush toy with proeminent teeth made out of felt.

Roo is not supposed to come out when there is a guest, though.

"I do - want to exchange?" he offers, if only to get a proxy of a hug from Stiles.

"Not fo’ever," Stiles says with a frown, but his hold on the pillow loosens while Derek skips to his bed to pull Roo from his hiding place.

"This is Roo," he says softly, brushing a floppy ear away from his best friend’s face. Stiles looks at the toy with wide eyes filled with wonder.

He turns his eyes to Derek and there is something that passes in his eyes. “I p’efer a g’oup hug,” he finally says, holding his arms open with the “piwow” in his hand.

As Derek closes his arms around Stiles, his hands bringing Roo in front of the little boy over the pillow as they sit to watch the rest of the movie, he breathes in that scent of home.

As Stiles puts his little hands on top of Derek’s and rests his head against Derek’s shoulder, Derek feels like maybe he was just a little bit silly.

Even if Stiles can’t sleep without Piwow, he’ll always choose Derek.


End file.
